


The Craigslist Nerd

by coffeeonthemoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, Craigslist, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Weddings, cliche af but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeonthemoon/pseuds/coffeeonthemoon
Summary: After a night of downing chocolate martinis, Clarke finds herself questioning all her life choices that led her to this exact moment. With her mother's wedding in just two short weeks and Clarke being terminally single Raven suggests going on Craigslist for a date. What could go wrong?





	1. Mornings Regret

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first FanFic ever! Uh, this prompt has probably been done before right? Anyways I've been binging on Fanfiction for awhile and figured I would try it out. I'm thinking that this will be 1-3 parts. Drop a comment and tell me to go hide back in my hole or a word of encouragement. Whatever suits you, enjoy!

This is insanity I thought as I watched Raven pull up craigslist and create a new post. When we were both very drunk the night before I joked how desperate I was to find a date for my mother’s upcoming wedding. Evidently, Craigslist was Raven's bright idea. “Why can’t I just borrow Wick again?”

Raven paused her typing and looked over her shoulder at me “Clarke for the millionth time, he’s out of town that weekend.”

My shoulders slumped. This was hopeless I should just go to the wedding without a date, it’s not that big of a deal, right? Then again, I could already feel my mother’s disapproving gaze. For some reason, she didn’t think I went out enough, usually, moms discourage dating but once a week I would get a call from her basically saying to go out and sleep with everyone I found attractive. “Have fun Clarke, before you have to settle down.” That was her favorite saying.

“Any particular flavor you want Clarke?”

I choked “Flavor?”

Raven gave me a sly grin “Hey if I had a chance to outline my ideal man or woman I would jump at the chance.”

“Reyes, maybe we shouldn’t be doing this.” She opened her mouth to object but I plowed on “We don’t know who will respond to this! I could end up with an eighty-year-old serial killer!”

Raven shook her head and laughed “Uh Clarke I think serial killers retire at an early age.”

I grumbled, “Still, if not a serial killer any weirdo can reply.”

She returned to the Ad “Exactly which is why we will weed out the weirdos.”

My brows scrunched together “How?”

“We have two weeks until the wedding so we have plenty of time to conduct interviews until we find a semi-normal person.”

“Semi-normal!?”

“It’s Craigslist Clarke, you can’t expect a fully normal human,” Raven stated.

Why did I have to open my big mouth last night? This is the last time I ever drink a chocolate martini. Those things sneak up on you, they taste so good you don’t even notice how wasted you are and then these types of situations happen.

“Okay, how about this.” She pushed the screen towards me.

* * *

 

\- Free trip to the Valley with a **HOT** blonde. -  
Are you an attractive male/female?  
Do you have a job?  
Can you charm the pants off a mom?  
Not a serial killer?

If you answered yes to any of these then hello! In two weeks, my mother is getting married and I need a date! Would prefer someone who isn’t a creep. Can hold a conversation that isn’t about some new fad diet or that funny cat video on Facebook. You’ll have to deal with a pestering mother but all expenses will be paid. Also, all the booze and food you can imagine. A little info about me: Art graduate who doesn’t work at Starbucks, 26, and will supply cheesy puns if that’s your thing.  
Please text/call 326-777-777 if interested.

 

* * *

 

I sighed “Everything can stay besides that title.”

Raven smirked, “You got it.”

 **-** _Three days before the wedding_ **-**

“This is the last one Clarke, if he’s a bust then you’ll just have to go stag.”

I frowned a bit while fiddling with my empty coffee cup. “I know, I know.”

“You know these aren’t interviews for a soul mate, right? Finn and Lexa were completely normal people who could have worked.”

I shrugged. Raven was right I was being too judgmental in my interview process. For a girl who went on Craigslist for a date, I was very picky. Finn and Lexa were both charming people. Finn was very laid back from the start and made me laugh in the first two minutes, but he gave off the vibe of hoping to get lucky during this process. Lexa was more standoffish, I saw myself in her, which I think that’s why I didn’t pick her.

Raven downed the rest of her espresso and pulled out the last paper from out folder of potential dates. “The next contestant on…” She stopped when she saw my unamused face. With a quick clearing of her throat, Raven went on “Bellamy Blake, 31, History Professor, and he’s single.”

My brow rose “Professor at 31? That’s pretty young.”

“At least he can hold an intelligent conversation then.”

I nodded. So far, he sounded promising and with him being my last chance I was hoping he wasn’t a creep. “He should be here any minute I’ll go get you a refill.”

“Thanks.” I smiled as I placed my hand on my lap to stop fidgeting. With a few deep breaths, I was ready for this mysterious Bellamy Blake to get here. My head popped up when the door jingled signaling another customer had entered the coffee shop. My throat went dry. If this was who I thought it was I could hear Raven's comment already. _Tall, dark, and handsome just walked in._


	2. Could You Get Me to Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is like "Hey girl."  
> and Clarke is way over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I'm thinking this will have more than three parts. Writing fanfiction is a bit different than my usual writing so I've found smaller chapters aren't as daunting. Don't ask me why they just are! Anyways thanks for all the kudos you guys left on the last chapter! I was really giddy when I received that "You got kudos." email its embarrassing lets not mention it ever again okay? Enjoy!

My eyes tracked his sturdy frame as he walked towards the front counter. The same place Raven was patiently waiting for my refill of coffee. I noted that he had shaggy hair which I didn’t expect from a professor, but his outfit and glasses made up for that impression. He smiled shyly as he tapped Raven on the shoulder and introduced himself. When I told her, I didn’t want internet creeps to have my photo she sent her own to my dismay. “I’ll be your mediator Clarke, keep the weirdos from murdering my best friend.”

I sat up straighter as they both turned to walk to the table. Not wanting him to know I was watching the whole exchange I pulled out my phone pretending that I was texting someone. A now full coffee cup was placed in my field of vision and I put my phone down. Raven gave me a knowing look and then I was faced with the man known as Bellamy Blake.

His curly mop of hair fell just under his eyebrows and he swatted some of it away. His glasses were those circular ones that I dubbed as ‘hipster’ glasses but he somehow pulled them off. His tanned skinned was painted with freckles and there was a slight scar on his upper lip.

His deep voice made me aware that I was just staring at him. “Hello,” he held is hand out over the table “I’m Bellamy, Clarke, is it?”

I snapped my mouth closed and gave him a small smile. Raven is going to harass me over my ogling. I held out my hand as his dwarfed mine, the handshake was quick but firm.

My dad would have complimented him on that.

Finally, I found my voice “It’s nice to meet you, Bellamy.”

Raven cleared her throat “So Bellamy, you know why Clarke here needs a date but why did you respond to the ad?”

He looked off to the side with a slight smile before saying “My sister was the one who saw it actually. She’s very worried about my dating life, says I don’t go out enough.”

I held back my laugh it sounded like Bellamy had his own Raven too.

“You’re pretty young to be a professor,” I commented.

Bellamy’s dark eyes met my stare. With an offhanded shrug, he replied “I worked very hard to get where I am at my age. My mother passed when my sister was finishing up high school so college was postponed until she was finished.”

He had to raise his sister at a young age, I couldn’t even imagine doing that. Most days I had trouble taking care of myself. Raven had to usually remind me to eat something because I would be so caught up in my work.

I took a sip of my coffee as he inquired “The ad said you had an art degree?”

I nodded “Yeah I work for a small art studio right now, but I also hold a class once a month down at the recreation center for some extra cash.”

Raven laughed “History and art nerds, oh your mother will love this.”

His brow rose “Does that mean?”

“Yes, I think you will do just fine.”

He looked shocked “That’s all you’re going to ask me? We would be traveling together, I could be anybody!”

I shrugged “Well you don’t give off any weird vibes plus you’re my last candidate. You also half raised your sister so I doubt you will harm me.”

 

“I’ll also hunt you down and kick your ass if any harm comes to her.” Raven chimed in.

I laughed at his expression “She’s very good with technology, Raven can find you anywhere.”

“Right. No harm should come to the _princess_ , got it.” He smiled as I rolled my eyes at the nickname, surprisingly it wasn’t the first time I’ve been called a princess.

“It’s a date then.”

We stayed for another hour when Bellamy insisted I ask a few more questions. That protectiveness probably came from caring for his sister. I learned that she was recently engaged to some ‘prick’ as Bellamy referred to him but he said that with a large smile. He mentioned how he wanted to specialize in Greek Mythology, but he played it safe and went with American History. I told him how I considered going to medical school to follow my mother’s path but after a semester I found that I disliked it. He asked where my passion for art came from but didn’t push when I said my dad introduced me to it. Overall it was a fun easy conversation, I almost forgot that it was an interview for a fake date.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, that’s the last bag, thanks again for driving.”

Bellamy shrugged as he closed the trunk “I feel less weird about you paying for everything if I drive.”

We both hopped into the car and I buckled in. “You really shouldn’t, you’re doing me a huge favor which is why I want to pay for your accommodations.”

Bellamy didn’t reply as he shifted the gear into drive. I let out a deep breath almost wishing this two-hour car ride could last longer. “Okay, so there’s something you should know.”

He glanced at me and raised his brow.

“My mother and I don’t exactly get along.”

“Explain exactly to me.”

“Well when I decided to go for art she thought I was throwing my life away, for the first year she refused to pay for my school and we hardly spoke.”

“That was a few years ago, did things get worse?”

I shrugged “Eventually we came to an agreement that she would pay for the rest of my school as long as I took a few classes that would allow me to switch over to pre-med if I changed my mind. Obviously, I didn’t change my mind and when she started dating Marcus things between us became a bit better.”

 

He nodded “Okay so where does the exactly come into play?”

“Let’s just say Raven calls her the ice queen, she’s icy to just about everyone and with our strenuous relationship she will probably dislike you just to get a rise out of me.”

Bellamy grimaced “Is that why you offered to pay?”

I laughed “And bribed you with alcohol don’t forget the most important part! Trust me that’s the only way we will make it through this weekend.”

“Don’t worry princess, I think we can handle one ice queen together.”

I smiled as he turned up the radio and I rolled my window down to feel the warm breeze. So far Bellamy has taken all of this in stride, maybe this weekend won’t be the worst after all.


	3. Fine, Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is like "Bellamy boy is my bff."  
> Bellamy is like 'Jim's face @ the cameras on the office'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who has left kudos/bookmarked/subbed! Also, almost 500 reads how crazy is that?

            With a quick stop for gas, we made it to my childhood home in record time. “Next time drive slower, grandpa.”

            Bellamy smirked “Next time?”

            I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bag from the trunk “You know what I meant.” I grumbled.

            He grabbed his bag and closed the trunk. A small whistle escaped him as he looked up at the house. It was a traditional cookie cutter house. Two stories, big red door, and white picket fence. It was more extravagant in the inside with 5 bedrooms and three baths. The house was always too big for just the three of us, but it was home.

            “Drooling over a house will be a great first impression.” I quipped.

            Bellamy knocked his shoulder against mine “Enough stalling princess, let's meet the queen.”

            “Now that you’ve seen where I grew up the nickname isn’t going anywhere is it?”

            He grinned “Nope.”

            With a deep breath, I led Bellamy Blake into the ice queens den.

* * *

 

            We set our bags down in the front foyer and I motioned for Bellamy to follow me. As we walked passed the den and living room finding no one I headed for the kitchen. Immediately I wanted to back pedal out of there. I spotted my mother in a heated conversation with a young woman holding a clipboard, her wedding planner I assume. The whole kitchen was full of flower centerpieces it looked like a garden exploded.

            “Abby.” At the sound of my voice, her steely gaze left the wedding planner who promptly left and I was now the receiver of that stare. _Oh boy_.

            “Clarke, I thought you were getting in this morning? I could have used the help.”

            _Hi mom, yes, I’m great, how are you?_ I gritted my teeth and replied, “It’s just past nine I think we can still get a lot done.”

            Her brow rose “We?”

            I looked over my shoulder just in time for Bellamy to clench his jaw. Good, he was preparing himself for her onslaught of comments.

            For a second I saw the surprise on her face I guess he slipped her notice in her scolding of me.

I steeled myself for her comment and was surprised when she blurted out “Clarke you didn’t tell me you were dating anybody!”

            I sighed “He’s just a good friend.” _Not some random dude I found on Craigslist a day before. Who will probably not kill us in our sleep right? Right._

            Bellamy stepped forward and held out his hand “Bellamy Blake, it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Griffin.”

            She gave him a small smile and took his hand “Please call me Abigail.”

            He gave her a small smile and stepped back.

            With a sigh, my mom looked around the kitchen “Sorry for being so snappy Clarke, the flowers showed up two days early and the tables for tomorrow's rehearsal dinner haven’t shown up. Why don’t you guys go settle in and then come down for some breakfast? I’ll have Joan whip us something up.”

            I nodded and muttered “Let’s go.” to Bellamy.

* * *

 

            When we reached the top of the stairs I opened the door to my left and ushered Bellamy in. “You can use this room; the bathroom is just next door and then I’m across the hall.”

            He nodded and set his bag on the bed “So you call your mom Abby?”

            I shrugged “I told you we had a strenuous relationship.”

            “Yeah.” He stated.

            “Okay I’ll leave you to it, I need a moment to mentally prepare myself.”

* * *

 

            A few deep breaths and a sneaky shot of vodka later I was knocking on Bellamy’s door. When he opened the door, I looked him over.

            “Costume change?” I asked with a raised brow.

            He ducked his head and his cheeks went a bit pink “Your mom seems more like the country club type instead of t-shirt and jeans.”

            I laughed as I motioned to what I was wearing. A simple blue t-shirt and shorts. Bellamy, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to talk about insurance loans or something.

            “Honestly Bellamy don't worry about impressing her, nothing you do will.” I laughed harshly “Trust me, I’ve tried.”

            “Should I change back?”

            I shrugged “Nah let’s see how this plays out, c’mon I’m hungry.”


	4. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy adopt a bunch of tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter! I'm hoping for the next chapter to be the elusive rehearsal dinner that I've mentioned too much and the wedding so maybe one or two chapters left on this.

After a too long breakfast where my mother quick-fired all the questions she could think of we finally broke free to help set up things. My mother’s mood lifted slightly when the company she ordered tables from knocked on the door. Unfortunately, there was some miscommunication and no crew was there to move the tables for us.

Abby let out a frustrated huff “Maybe we can just relocate the dinner? I could call in a favor at a venue.”

Bellamy’s face was priceless. His brows were raised and eyes wide like he couldn’t believe that moving tables was where she drew the line. He cleared his throat and said, “Clarke and I can handle this, together they won’t be that heavy to lift.”

My mother pondered on that and looked at the twenty tables then back to us “Clarke?”

I shrugged “Sounds easy enough.”

She nodded once “Alright when you finish with that come inside for the flowers.”

* * *

 

Five tables later and my hands were feeling the pain. Abby just _had_ to order real wood tables for the rehearsal dinner. Honestly, Bellamy was doing most of the work while I was better at telling him which way to go since he had to walk backward.

            “Okay, just two more steps and then to the right a little.”

Bellamy kept shuffling backward without looking over his shoulder. That was his first mistake. “Alright yeah just a little more to the right.”

He let out a little oomph when his backside met the table I led him to. I stifled my laugh as he sighed “ _Clarke_.”

I shrugged my shoulders since my hands were preoccupied “What? That table must have moved.”

He shook his head with a light chuckle “ _Right_. Eyes sharp Griffin.”

* * *

 

The following morning Abby graciously let us sleep in until eight o’clock. Somehow, she was more flustered today than yesterday even though basically everything was put together for the dinner. As I shuffled down to the kitchen for a dose of caffeine I was surprised to see Bellamy already up and talking with Kane in the kitchen. They seemed to be engrossed in their conversation since they didn’t notice me walk in until I started filling my mug with coffee.

“Clarke.” Kane’s voice said in surprise.

I smiled over my mug “Morning boys, don’t let me stop this weird bonding moment.”

Bellamy just gave me _that_ look. It was weird how easy it was to read him considering I’ve only known him for a few days now. Kane patted the seat next to him and I sat down. “Do you know where your mother ran off to?”

“She muttered about taking a hot shower to destress after you know waking me up absurdly early.”

Kane sighed “She’s been so stressed over this wedding, I’m tempted to just call it off and do a court wedding.”

I laughed “Do you want to get divorced the same day you get married? I think she would keel over after all the planning she did for this.”

“You’re probably right, well I’ll go try to tame the beast before she barks out orders.”

I smiled as I watched him leave the kitchen. Kane was a nice man, I remember how angry I was when I first found out my mother was dating him. It was weird to see her with someone else that wasn’t my dad, but once I got to know him it was easy to like him.

“You guys seem to get along,” Bellamy commented.

I nodded “Yeah, he’s a great guy. He balances my mom out too.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting him to be so calm considering what I’ve witnessed of your mom so far.”

I laughed “He reminds me of my dad weirdly enough.”

Bellamy’s face stayed blank but his eyes had that spark of curiosity. I knew he wouldn’t push me to talk about it though. With a shrug, I spoke into my mug “It was a drunk driver that killed him.”

Instead of the usually ‘I’m sorry’ that people usually spew out when you mention a loved one had died Bellamy asked “What was he like? I—I mean if you don’t mind me asking.”

A small smile graced my lips “Uh he—he was amazing. He always pushed me to follow my dreams even if it led to me eating ramen every day and living in a small apartment. From the moment, I mentioned that I wanted to study art when I went to college he supported me. I think he would have liked you actually.”

His brow rose “Really?”

I nodded “Yeah he was an engineer and was also a bit nerdy—”

Bellamy cut me off “Nerdy?”

With a laugh, I continued “I’m sure he would have loved to bounce ideas off you, he even read a few books on Greek mythology so, yeah nerdy.”

After a few minutes of silence, Bellamy smiled as he looked at me “Yeah.” He said softly “If he was anything like you I think I would have liked him too.”


End file.
